warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Emperor's To-Do List
Looks good so far, i lol'd at #11 No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see my first humor article is appreciated! :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm, didn't you know that if you win a blinking contest against the Eye of Terror it automatically commits suicide? Regards, TardirProductions 21:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Can anyone add something to this, or? Well I did put a little note saying (add your own!) So...yes you can! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Then i will add a few. Regards, TardirProductions 22:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I added a few. Supahbadmarine 22:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Lolled a bit. Regards, TardirProductions 22:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I just can't stop adding points to this! It is just too fun to do!! Regards, TardirProductions 22:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Glad everyones enjoying this! BTW tardir about Stirb Nicht Vor Mir I just listened to it and well...damn T_T Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What about it? It isn't Rammstein's best, but not bad either. Regards, TardirProductions 23:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, Ohne Dich is much better, and Schwarzes Glas. Regards, TardirProductions 23:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) added mine Orkmarine 23:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You know, I could have sworn that I've seen this to-do list on 4chan before...I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 05:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) This is /r/4chan, the article. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) There he is. There he goes again Look everyone he posted it once again. Isn't he just the funniest guy around. Oh my god. I can almost see your pathetic overweight frame glowing in the dark lit by your computer screen which is the only source of light in your room giggling like a little girl as you once again type your little 4chan comparison and type up the four tildes. Or maybe you don't even type four tildes, maybe you're such a disgusting NEET that you just click the signature button that does it for you. Oh we all know the comparison, the uh epic /r/4chan comparison isn't it? I imagine you, little shit, laughing so hard as you click it that you drop your Doritos onto the floor. But its ok, your mother will clean it up in the morning. Oh that's right, did I fail to mention? You live with your mother! You're a fat fucking fuck up and she's probably so sick of you already. So sick of having to do everything for you all god damn day, every day, for a grown man who spends all his time on the 40k fanon wiki posting about a shitty internet forum. Just imagine this, she had you and then she thought you were going to be a scientist or an astronaut or something grand and then you became a NEET. A pathetic 4chan-referencing NEET. She probably cries herself to sleep everyday thinking about how bad it is and how she wishes she could just disappear. She can't even talk try to you because all you say is "Lol that's basically what /tv/ would say" or "wait till /leftypol/ hears about this". You became a parody of your own self. And that's all you are. A sad little man laughing in the dark by himself as he prepares to indulge in the same old dance that he's done a million times now. And that's all you'll ever be. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:24, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but did the Admin already lose? Oh, that's right. The night isn't even over yet. In fact, it's only 2am. Does not having every non canon friendly article deleted by 2am count as a loss? Is that what you're saying? Because if you're saying that I can assure you that you're wrong. Why would you make this topic when the night is still going? Imposter is still deleting articles right now and he has been the best admin on 40k fanon for how many years now? He's deleting some of the worst articles on 40k fanon who just happen to have a lead because they're feeding off the energy of shitposting on a Wednesday night. But you know what? They still fucking suck. Imposter is one of the best fucking janitors on the internet, he deleted 83 articles last night and would have been promoted to Bureu if Cal didn't choke. Maybe you should shut the fuck up before you make retarded articles like this. You know why? Because you're going to be embarrassed when Imposter cleans up 40k fanon and someone bumps this topic. Oh look at that, the Imperial Marines article just got deleted right when they were getting more views, just like the latest xenos article did. Are you a fucking drunk? Are you retarded? Are you autistic? You are a fucking idiot and you should never make a article on this board again and I'm fucking serious. I almost have a feeling you're the only guy making all these anti-Imposter comments because you're a faggot hater who doesn't like the guy because he's good. Fuck you, be good at something in YOUR life and then maybe try to troll this fucking Admin on the wikia, like I give a fuck. It's so easy to spot out your threads now, you're a retard. Always doing stupid shit like this. Why don't you try to be a good poster? Just for once? For once in your fucking life try not to make a topic like this. That's just you, you're always right at getting it wrong. Fuck you. You are nothing. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:54, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Remind me to do a dramatic reading of this like I did of that one Dark Eldar story and that one Xenos article. R17, Ferroken Trooper I wish I had a handheld cannon... 19:32, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi there my young fellow. How are you doing? It appears to me that you are, in fact, kind of displeased with the current situation. What is it, that makes your life hard currently? Is it maybe a cause of the recent roasting of your jeromes that suddenly happened? I really have to say that this roasting was, without any doubt, the strongest since the year 2000 hoax. Do you have an idea why this waddling of your walters was so powerful? No? Well well well... I can for sure tell you the truth about this important event. It was ME who tricked you into this displeasement. I can hear your brain trying to comprehend how this is even possible. But, and I'm sure about this, you cannot comprehend of what happened to you because it is too complex. Even Zeus and Thor were struggling finding the right way in this gigantic and evil maze of trickery. It took me 1000 years to fully write my plan down, and another 1000 to understand it. The complexity is higher than that of a 14-dimensional dodecahedron. It all starts out with the day of this legendary ruse. The day of rusement was carefully planned and calculated on this exact day. The day where an astronomical constellation appears, that will never occur again in the next 3 eons. A constellation that generates an antimatter black hole. This sort of black hole doesn't suck matter. Antimatter black holes suck the "Well being" out of everyone. But did you see someone feeling bad today? Yes, my little fellow I created a lens that focus the power of the antimatter black hole directly on you. It took 300 years to create this extremely complex lens and I had to combine the power of the gods of Olympus to create it. But not enough with the rusement. As I'm not some novice ruseman, I have planned even more trickery sprinkled with lies and intention logical fallacies and a good portion of something you dislike seeing in your surroundings. With my ruseman instincts I already knew you were typing your response to the displeasing content you just saw. At the exact moment of sending your response you have started up the machine of displeasure and "not well being". A machine that once started cannot be stopped. Not by anyone. Not even Cthulhu himself. While your comment was traveling through the cyberspace you started feeling bad. Something in your brain was screaming but you just didn't know why. It was destiny that you fall for my trickery. Wit this message you are currently reading I am telling you something you should have thought before you were sending your comment to me. I am, in fact, A MASTER RUSEMAN GRADE 3. I was part of the ancient circle of master rusemen. I can see on your face, that you already knew this. A ruse this fantastic and gigantic cannot be done by some low grade rusenoob. Yes you have been RUSEDI by me. There were only one RUSEDI known to mankind until now. Can you imagine of how hard it is o do? Only two RUSEDIS were executed in the past...3...billion...years! Now you finally know about this unbearable discomfort you started feeling right when you got my response. The response, this message, reveals of what has been done. You... yeah YOU.... have been rused. You are powerless, you want to scream but you can;t. You just sit there in a mix of rage and helplessness. You want to find this guy, this MASTER RUSEMAN GRADE 3, and you want to kill him. But at the exact moment of thinking, you also realize that you will never be able to even come near such a powerful ruseman such as myself. This ruse has set me into a position higher than Hades. You think now you might come over this rumbling of your jordans. You think you can bear it, but my devilish plan goes far deeper. Now after you've already been rused to infinity this letter discomforts you to a new level of discomfort. In the moment you are reading what I wrote you realize how hard you have been bamboozled. I will tell you my story now. I don't know where I'm from, but I know I was the first to exist in my kind. I was alone but soon a few people followed. We made a circle called MASTER RUSEMEN. Only real MASTER RUSERS were allowed to join this exquisite circle. We agreed that we will never decide who is the best MASTER RUSEMAN. But after some time I found a way to lead my fellow comrades into a tricky situation. I claimed that I'm the best MASTER RUSEMAN in the circle. It didn't take long till everyones jacobs were rommled. After they found out what exquisite trickery was played on them, they agreed to give the one who caused this discomfort the title GOD OF RUSE. Now you realize what huge impact this ruse had. You never thought that you will be, in fact, rused from such a ruseful entity. Somehow you feel honored. Honored to get your gustavsons jingled by the master of all MASTER RUSEMEN. The rusement was too strong. Not even time itself could recover from the wounds this monumental trickery caused the Universe. I am, for my part, pretty proud of myself. Even I had my doubts if I could make a contrivance this huge and tricky. But I did it. I managed to create the most thoroughgoing RUSEDI. You have been rused by me, the ONE AND ONLY! Even after 100 years you will still remember this day. The day of THE ruse. The day the GOD OF RUSE personally made a statement, to intentionally discomfort YOU. SONGS WILL BE WRITTEN ON THIS MASTERFUL RUSE. AND I HOLD NO REMORSE OR REGRET FOR I AM AND ALWAYS SHALL BE THE GOD OF RUSE.﻿ — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) It's time to stop. It's time to stop, okay. No more. Where the fuck are your parents? Who are your parents? I'm gonna call child protective services. It's time to stop. KhalaelMy Talk 15:55, November 23, 2016 (UTC) It's like an enigma wrapped inside a riddle.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 06:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC)